Image
by 10000PoisonedKisses
Summary: ZekeCasey. mostly Casey reflectign on his life and feelign about Zeke. He gets up the nerve to ask Zeke to model for him. Zeke accepts


Image

Khavi

Disclaimer: Blarg. I don't own the movie The faculty

A/N: Casey/Zeke um.....that's about it really

Is it a terrible crime that is only punishable by Hell if you are attracted to someone of the same sex? I've been told it is. It doesn't really matter. Very few people even know who I am, so they can't condemn me I guess. I wonder if God could even pick me out of a crowd, or if his hands are full of the more important people. The football players, the cheerleaders. People who matter. the beautiful people. I think the only ones who know who I am, are the kids who torment me and beat me up. I wonder if they know my name?

Anyway, do you believe in love at first sight? I don't. The first time I saw Zeke, I was afraid of him. I was disgusted. He was a senior, I was a freshman. It was a bit intimidating. I mean, I'm in all these advanced classes, and here comes this guy who is four years older than me, and he is making drugs in one of the chem. labs. I hadn't meant to stumble in on him, but I wanted to make sure I found the right class. Well I had, and Zeke's buddies had to make sure I didn't talk about what I'd seen. Get the drift? 

Anyway, I tried to avoid bothering him....and anyone else for the rest of the year. It's so easy, you know? To get lost in a crowd. To be forgotten. I was. For almost 3 months last year. I was in the hospital because I over dosed on Aspirin. What can I say? I had a very bad head ache. End of story.

I would have been released sooner if I had promised "not to hurt myself again", but I didn't. I didn't want to make a promise I wasn't sure if I could keep.

Anyway, after I was released, my parents had a talk with the principal, so I was able to make up the credits I missed over the summer. Apparently Zeke had gotten the same offer and refused it. I was surprised to see him the next year.

After my incident, my parents thought it would be best for me to take up a hobby. I likes to take pictures, so I guess that would work. When I started back to school, Zeke was my lab partner. He and I were the only ones who hadn't teamed up with anyone yet. When I sat down, he sort of leaned over and looked me straight on the eye for a good 30 seconds before speaking.

"Casey right?"

I was surprised he remembered me at all.

"Weren't you in my class last year? What happened? Did you drop out?"

"What?"

"You sort of just left near the end of the year right? What happened?"

"I...was sick."

"Fair enough."

He never bothered me about it after that. Which made me wonder, had he been through something similar? Was it too much to hope? 

The more we worked together, the more I became....attracted to him. He was smart, and actually quite witty. I found myself starting to fantasize about him. About...things I could do with him. To him. I even started taking his picture when he wasn't looking. While he was by his car, around school. He was just so beautiful. I wanted to capture it on film. 

I never thought I would actually ask him to model for me. It just slipped out.

"What? Me? Model for you?"

"W-well you see, I-I want t-to be a photographer someday and I don't know anyone else well enough to ask....." I felt so stupid to be stuttering. It was embarrassing.

He just looked at me for a minute before saying yes. What was he thinking during that time? That short period of silence?

"So, do you wanna come by my place then? It's more private. I mean, I don't exactly want to be intruded upon by teachers or parents..."

"What about your-"

"I don't have any." he said shortly. 

I didn't ask any questions about it. It wasn't any of my business. 

"C'mon. Lets go."

"What? Fifth period is about to start and-"

"Just get in my car. They're not going to stop us." Zeke said, opening the door to the courtyard. I was so startled I followed without even questioning it. I was actually very surprised and slightly disgusted that no one even made any attempts to stop us. Or at lest find out why we were leaving. But I guess I shouldn't have really been that surprised. We weren't exactly top priority in that school. If we'd been jocks, or someone important, then someone might have asked. But since we were...... A drug addict senior and a sophomore no one had ever heard of, it wasn't exactly making school news. I'm glad it didn't. otherwise I'd never have found out so much about Zeke. Or myself.

Peering over my shoulder out the window, my hair whipped and lashed at my face. I hadn't even realized my camera was clutched so tightly in my hands until my knuckles turned white and it started to hurt. Zeke had lit up a cigarette and wasn't even looking at me. Not surprising, I don't tend to attract much attention, even when only 6 inches away.

"So what do I get paid for this?" He asked, still not looking my way.

"W...well I don't have much money...and I can't really think of anything you'd want..."

He must have noticed the strain in my voice because he looked over then. "Hey, don't worry about it. I was kidding."

The next few minutes passed in silence. When we pulled into his driveway I couldn't help the knot that formed in the base of my throat. I was going to be alone with Zeke. Totally alone. As in, no one else around. Oh Lord. 

He led me in wordlessly and threw his bag on the counter, knocking over a few empty beer cans. He barley looked up. "You want something to drink or anything"

"N-no thanks." God, why couldn't I act more natural. I was so tense it was ridiculous. I was acting like a girl about to give away her virginity. For gods sake, this was a photo shoot!

Zeke shrugged and walked through the clutter of his home and made his way to what I assume was the living room at some point. Now it was full of magazines, empty bottles, dirty dishes and clothes thrown down on the floor. I had to keep my gag reflex under control when a large roach scuttles across the floor and under a shirt. 

"Zeke, where would, you uh, like to do this?" I said, hoping I didn't sound _too_ much like a complete dork. It was probably a futile effort however, as I was one by nature. Thankfully, Zeke didn't seem to notice or mind. 

He lit up another cigarette and led me to his room which was blessedly more clean than the rest of the house. There were a few posters on the walls, mostly of bands I'd never heard of. The bed was small, but big enough for his purposes I suspected. On his desk lay assorted strange looking instruments that looked similar to those used in chemistry. 

"So" he said, leaning against the wall. "How's this gonna work?" he asked.

It was a perfectly good question. But one i didn't have an answer for...To tell the truth, I had no idea.

"Well uh, I'd like to get some good shots of what a real person looks like. Like um...what the body looks like up close I guess." There. that sounded believable.

Zeke let out a short bark of laughter. "Well, what wrong with your body then eh?"

"W-well...I can't get shots of my back..." Nice save geek.

"Alright then. So do you want me to take my clothes off?"

I felt a flush suddenly rise to my face. "W-why?"

"You wanted a body up close right?" he asked, wondering if he's misunderstood me. "Don't worry man, I'm not going to molest you or anything. Just my shirt if you want. To get the shots of my back?" 

"Yes" I answered shortly. Of course. You fool, letting your imagination run away with you.

His body was quite well structured. His spine curving inward at the base and the shoulder blades we well defined as he stretched and got comfortable oh one of his chairs. 

The first few minutes were the most awkward of my life. But soon, we were laughing, and he was taking pictures of me as well. It was amazing to be laughing like this. I hadn't in so long....

After a few hours and a few beers, he finally took me home. School would just have let out i guessed, so it wouldn't look too bad. When he pulled up to my house I felt a slight tension in my chest. We would be separated soon. And we would go back to the way things had always been. This was obviously a one time only thing. But at lest I'd have the pictures. And the fond memory.

I opened the door slowly, not wanting it to end. Why did it have to? I turned to Zeke to thank him one last time. He was looking at me with cloudy eyes, apparently still under the influence of the alcohol in his system. 

"Thank you Z-"

It was a shock. It was as if he _fell_ into my mouth. Like he'd been trying to kiss me, and fell. It was clumsy and unfairmilar, but it was still good. He laughed afterwards and apologized. "Sorry, just wanted to see what it was like. You're too innocent for your own good. See you in School Case." He said smiling. I tried to do the same, but i doubt it was as convincing as his.

Well. At lest I had a _very_ fond memory to go with those pictures now.


End file.
